


delta echo alpha delta

by MagitekUnit05953234



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bahamut can eat me, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagitekUnit05953234/pseuds/MagitekUnit05953234
Summary: inside the Stone he slept awaythe years until the break of day





	delta echo alpha delta

inside the Stone he slept away

the years until the break of day,

the fears that used to suffocate,

the sinful urge to challenge fate.

 

during the Night they bled until

their king awoke and even still 

the sword and shield and heart do cry—

to raise the sun the king must die.

 

with aching bones and weary feet

the four march down the sleepless street,

hoping to see a world restored

without his soul upon a sword.

 

the sky turns red and blue and pink,

the cause for it they dare not think.

they linger long upon the stair

and one collapses in despair. 

 

no king returns from cursed throne

he faced the end cold and alone. 

though faithful to the Astral’s game,

he perished slowly all the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@compromisedunit](https://mobile.twitter.com/compromisedunit)


End file.
